


timing

by SkyRose



Series: Cotton Candy Allbingo Drabbles [8]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Double Drabble, Love Confessions, M/M, Near Death Experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 01:04:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19240696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyRose/pseuds/SkyRose
Summary: Tony wanted to tell Rhodey that he loved him but the timing was never right.





	timing

**Author's Note:**

> For the square "running out of time".

Tony wanted to tell Rhodey that he loved him but the timing was never right.

There was a time when all he had was Rhodey, but then he was always too drunk or not drunk enough, so the words never made it out. And now they were so busy. Rhodey had important real-world stuff to do while Tony tinkered with his suits. It wasn’t the thing one could just spring on a guy when he’s just visiting for the weekend. It was never the right time.

When the moment came, it was because Tony thought he was running out of time. Some goons crashed a banquet and Tony wasn’t quick enough to get his suit out. There was a gun pressed to his head, oh god, fuck, no no no…

“Rhodey!” Tony shouted. It snapped Rhodey out of the plotting daze he was in. “I love you.”

Maybe he wouldn’t have said it, had he saw that Rhodey was stealthily shoving his hand in one of the gauntlets that had been knocked off of Tony. The goons got blasted and Tony was saved.

“You’re an idiot,” Rhodey said once he was in front of Tony. “And I love you too.”


End file.
